


When the Full Moon Rises

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf/Human
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自《白牙》中白牙被迫参加斗犬的章节。动物习性和设定参考《丛林故事》和《西顿野生动物集》。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“死对你来说太仁慈了。我考虑是否该把你送进马戏团。哦不，Rhodes爵士需要一张狼皮铺地板。不过，他的条件很苛刻，你的伤太重，满是伤痕的皮换不了几个钱。我想到了，有个地方很适合你，我保证你会爱上它。”

一

Erik静静地趴在地面上，它太累了，它需要休息。树叶摩挲发出沙沙的响声，像轻柔的催眠曲。让它想儿时，母亲Edie一边为它舔毛，一边哼的歌谣。左肩的伤口传来一阵阵抽痛，它咬紧牙关，不让自己呻吟出声。幸好天气寒冷，伤口不至于很快化脓感染。  
睡吧，它它舔舔伤口想着Edie讲过的话，“苦难不过像灰尘落在鼻尖上，保持呼吸，一切都会好起来。”  
一切并没有真的变好。天还没有亮透，Erik不过小睡了半个小时，Stryker就开始用木棍敲打闸门。闸门用金属铸成，靠近门底部的位置有一个二十英寸放食口，只能塞进一只浅盘。  
换成平时Erik能轻松地咬碎闸门，但它伤的不轻，让逃脱变得困难异常。  
Stryker并没有因为Erik的伤表现出一丁点的同情心，他继续敲打闸门，“起来，如果今天你没战胜Balam，我就把你做成肉饼。”说完，他往门内塞了一大块生肉。  
Erik不由自主地嗅了嗅肉，肉是羊后腿部分，带着一截骨头，几乎没有脂肪。羊刚刚宰杀不久，十分新鲜，没有下毒。  
它两天没有吃东西，胃里一丁点食物也没有。身体中每一个细胞都在祈求它吃掉这块肉。吃掉它吧，它能很好地恢复你的体力。Erik别过头，不让自己产生一丝动摇。它痛恨与Stryker有关的东西，那个该下地狱的训狗师。  
那声音还在它脑子里回荡。Erik用牙齿捡起肉，甜美的味道渗透进嘴里，那声音更响了。它把肉甩出门外回到原地趴下。当然，它更痛恨Shaw。  
Erik希望不过是做了一场梦，梦醒了它还在基诺沙，Jakob也还活着。

Edie把Jakob的死讯告诉Erik的时候，Erik正带着一群狼捕猎完回到营地。它把猎物放下，好奇几头年幼的狼没有像往常扑上来抢食。所有的狼围成一圈，面色凝重地望着它。  
“发生了什么？”Erik问道。  
“Jakob死了，Cecilia在沼泽里发现了它的尸体。”  
Erik难以置信地看着Edie，它不相信早上还好好的Jakob已经死了。Edie又说了一遍，它看上去心都碎了。  
Erik的心像被一只利爪紧紧地攥住了，它好不容易才从齿缝挤出一句话。“谁干的？”  
它的第一直觉是Shaw杀了父亲。它在狼群中寻找Shaw的身影，它要把那个家伙撕碎，连同皮毛一起吞下肚。  
Erik幼时就不喜欢Shaw。Shaw每次拜访的时候，它总不由自主地向Shaw龇出新长出的牙， Shaw总是大度地嗅嗅它，这让它更讨厌Shaw。  
有一天，Erik独自在家。它们的家安在山顶的一处岩洞，洞穴内干燥、整洁，  
铺着一层厚厚的干草。

洞穴外有一小块平缓的地面，地面外围伫立着一块巨大的黑色玄武岩，岩石呈片状，大约六英尺长，四英尺宽，中部带着一个圆形的凹陷。使它看上去像一个平放的汤匙。“汤匙”下面就是陡峭的悬崖。

Jakob和Edie只有Erik一个孩子，Erik没有其他玩伴，它唯一的朋友是岩石先生。  
Erik趴在岩石下方，用两只前爪推一根羊的肋骨，它把骨头往洞口推，再踢回来。肋骨是Edie前一天捕猎的成果，剥离肉和筋，适合给幼狼磨牙。Erik花了两天时间把骨头打磨光滑，像一根长笛，长度比它前腿短一截。  
Shaw悄无声息地出现了，它挑了一个Jakob外出捕猎，Edie又碰巧去饮水的时间。  
也许是风的缘故，Erik没嗅到Shaw的一点气味，也没听到任何响动。Shaw从岩石一跃而下，抬起爪子粗暴地把骨头丢出去，骨头咕噜噜滚下悬崖再也看不见。  
Erik着急地跳上岩石想抢救骨头。Shaw抬起另一只爪子把Erik往下一推，Erik差一点踩空摔下岩石。  
幸好Erik每天都和岩石先生玩耍，熟悉岩石的构造，岩石底部的位置有一处不大的平台，只能容幼年的Erik四只脚站着。往常Erik常常会跳到上面欣赏悬崖下的风景，惊恐的Edie会叼着Erik后颈的皮毛把它拖下来，再狠狠教训它一顿。  
Erik翻身一滚掉在平台上面，如果没有这处平台，刚才Shaw的攻击，它恐怕早跟着骨头一起滚下山。Erik仰起头朝Shaw龇起牙，背毛直竖，弓着背准备随时发动攻击。  
“老实一点，小鬼，我两天没吃饭了。”Shaw站在岩石上低下头，白森森的牙齿抵住Erik的喉咙，舌头滴下的口水沾到Erik的毛皮上，“我不介意先吃块点心填填肚子。”  
Erik凄厉的叫声终于把Edie带回家。Edie纵身扑向Shaw，把岩石上Shaw扑倒在地，它的喉咙间发出警告的低吼。“你不该擅自闯进Jakob的地盘。快滚开，否则我会杀了你。”  
“我有要紧事和Jakob谈。”Shaw躲也没躲仿佛根本不在乎Edie要在它喉咙上开个洞。  
“Jakob不在。”Edie用吼声示意Shaw快滚。  
“我不过和Erik闹着玩。小家伙长得真快，我上次来的时候它还没睁开眼睛。”

那时Erik第一次为自己感到恐惧而羞愧。成年后它渴望与Shaw再次战斗，它锋利的爪子和牙齿有足够的力量把Shaw撕个粉碎。

Shaw忽略了Erik挑衅的吼声，它跃上裁决岩低下头，爪子深深陷入石块中，再度抬起头它的眼睛充满愤怒。 “Jakob是我最要好的朋友，也是基诺沙最杰出的首领，它的死令我感到悲痛和震惊。”  
狼群没有一点动静，所有的狼都默默注视Shaw。  
“让我们为Jakob默哀。”  
Shaw闭起眼睛伸长脖颈发出一声尖锐的嚎叫，狼群跟着一起嚎叫起来。  
狼群凄凉的嚎叫声回荡在山谷中很久才散去。接着它们在林中挑了一块平坦的空地为Jakob举行了葬礼。  
“谁杀了Jakob？”Emma喊道。它是一只年轻的母狼，白色背毛，四肢匀称，长着一双淡蓝色的眼睛。  
Erik的牙齿咯咯作响，它要查出凶手是谁，为父亲报仇。  
“必须有谁为狼王的死负责。”  
狼群议论起来，很多狼认为棕熊下手的可能性很高，另一部分狼认为Jakob可能被沼泽的黑头兜咬了，但它们很快否认，即使最凶狠的巨蟒也未必能杀掉Jakob 。  
“谁敢袭击基诺沙之王？你们要知道，攻击一头受伤的狼不合规矩，也不体面。”Shaw开口了，所有的狼都安静下来。“Jakob上周捕猎受的伤还没好，整个狼群都知道这件事。我认为它失足掉进沼泽的原因是它可能正追赶一只兔子，也可能是一只青蛙。”  
Erik朝Shaw咆哮，Shaw继续说道：“沼泽临近人类的村子，Jakob很可能遭到了人类的追捕。”  
狼群更加愤怒，不少狼都嚷着让人类血债血偿。  
“除了寻找凶手，还有一个很重要的问题。”Edie停顿了几秒，“我们该立刻选出新的狼王。”  
“我提议Erik。”Emma说道。  
“没错，它是最有资格的狼。如果没有这次意外，它也会接任Jakob成为新的基诺沙之王。”Cecilia附和。  
Shaw盯着狼群缓慢地问道：“有其他狼反对吗？”  
Mortimer和Botelung彼此对望了一眼没做声，它们的举动全被Shaw看在眼里。  
“我的孩子，请上来。”Edie呼唤道，等Erik跳上裁决岩。Edie和Shaw朝狼群呼喊道：“新狼王诞生了。”

Erik站在裁决岩上，狼群发出一声声咆哮，咆哮声回荡在森林中很久都没有消散。林中的野兽们听到这个声音立刻意识到基诺沙选出了新的狼王。  
接下来的两天Erik忙着学习管理狼群，只有在深夜它才能挤出一点点时间缅怀Jakob。  
这天晚上，Erik先和几只狼商议了地盘划分的问题，然后计划第二天的捕猎行动。哪些成年狼参加，哪些年轻的狼观摩。  
“我建议袭击Butelle”Mortimer急急地说，“他在林子里放了那么多陷阱和毒药。如果我们不早一点除掉他。迟早有经验不足的幼狼被他杀掉。”  
“我去侦查过。”Botelung 说，“Butelle这回放牧只带了一支猎枪和两条狗，没有其他帮手。”  
Erik不做声地瞪着Botelung。Botelung不敢看Erik的眼睛，讲话的时候目光一直偷偷的望向Shaw的方向。  
Shaw舔了舔左前爪慢慢地说道：“Mortimer、Botelung和我就能解决这个麻烦。我们还会带回来一些羊，那样我们有很长一段时间都不用捕猎了。”  
几年前Shaw曾经带领十几头狼袭击了南边的村子，他们杀掉了五十只羊，却连一块肉也没有吃掉。它们还故意杀掉了牧民五岁的小儿子。原因只不过是那个牧民在Shaw的必经之路放了一排捕兽夹。Jakob对Shaw的做法深恶痛绝，它狠狠地处罚了Shaw，在Shaw的左肩留下了一条四英寸长的爪痕。狼群中很多狼支持Shaw的做法，唯有Erik、Edie、始终站在Jakob一边。


	2. Chapter 2

二

就在这时，Gabriel突然跑到裁决岩下面，它毛皮杂乱，四肢沾着不少泥浆，一脸焦急的样子。  
Mortimer 朝Gabriel呲着牙，喉咙发出敌意的声响。  
“要有礼貌。”Shaw转向Gabriel，“你知道规矩。会议期间任何狼都不准靠近裁决岩。”  
“我有非常重要的事情和Erik谈。”  
“你说吧。”Erik说道。  
“我只能和你讲。”Gabriel着急地说道。  
“我们都有资格站在这里，同样也有资格听你的消息。”Shaw说道。  
Gabriel犹豫了一会，终于说道：“Jakob的死不是意外。”  
它的话就像有谁突然往狼群中扔了一颗重磅炸弹。  
Gabriel停顿了足够长的时间，“有个目击者知道谁杀了Jakob。”  
“凶手是谁？把它撕碎！决不能放过它，我们要处决它，剥掉它的皮！”几只狼齐声喊道。  
Gabriel侧头，“出来。”  
Maddison从灌木丛钻了出来，它是只上了年纪的鬣狗，背毛稀疏，左前脚曾经被捕兽夹夹断，走起路来一瘸一拐的。它后腿蹬了半天，好不容易爬上裁决岩。  
“没有邀请，你更没有资格靠近裁决岩。”Shaw冷冷地说道。  
“没错，滚下去！你不过是我们的食物！”Botelung附和道。  
“求求你们，别杀掉我。”Maddison四肢发抖，身体摇晃，仿佛谁轻轻一推它就能从岩石滚下去。  
Erik制止它们，“听它讲完，我再考虑要不要吞掉它。”  
Maddison鼓起勇气说道：“我当时在黑树林捕猎，你们知道，那里一向很黑，我的眼睛不行了，抓不了野兔或是松鼠。我想在那里抓一只青蛙或者松鸡填填肚子。经过落叶广场的时候一声奇怪的呼喊传进我的耳朵。我很快辨认出声音的主人是Jakob，声音似乎是从悬崖的方向传出来的，但那声音让我害怕，于是我钻到旁边的洞里躲了起来。那洞充满了熊的味道，能很好地掩盖我的气味。洞口一个灰色的身影一闪而过，我开始以为它是Jakob，后来我才意识到它是另一头狼，比Jakob要高大，年轻。我并不知道出了什么事，急忙往悬崖的方向赶，到了那边才看到遍布Jakob的抓痕掉落的毛。”  
“我明白你的意思了。你想说有只狼把Jakob从山顶推了下去，再丢进沼泽，伪装成失足跌落沼泽的样子。”  
Shaw说完，所有的狼都沉默了。   
“你看到它的样子了吗？”Shaw严肃地问道。它的语气如同在审问一个犯人。  
“我没看清。天太黑了，它跑得又太快。”  
“瞧瞧这位可怜的目击者，连凶手的样子都看不清。”Shaw说完，不少狼又开始大叫要把Maddison吞掉之类的话。  
“你能嗅出那头狼的气味吗？”Erik问道。  
“我，我不知道。”Maddison战战兢兢地回答。  
“你不知道？”  
它抖得更厉害，“我不能，我的鼻子三年前被臭鼬熏坏了，记不住味道。我猜悬崖或许还留有它的气味。”  
“昨天下了一整天的雨，那里恐怕什么线索也没有了。除了你没有其他动物看到凶手。”Shaw逼近鬣狗，“我怎么知道你有没有说实话。”  
“我以莱卡翁的牙齿起誓，我说的都是真话。如果我说了谎，我以后再也抓不到一只松鼠。”  
Mortimer跳过去，龇着牙绕着Maddison打转。“你不知道凶手长什么样。也不能嗅出它的味道。没有证据，我们凭什么要相信你的鬼话。”  
Maddison停顿了一会，“我看到左脚脚印中有血，你们只要查出哪只狼的左前脚受过伤，就能找到凶手。”  
Erik清楚，换成别的狼族，伤口愈合少说要一、两个月才能恢复。换成它们，用不了三天就会痊愈。Jakob遇害已经两天，它必须赶在凶手痊愈前找到它。  
“召集所有的狼。”Erik跳下裁决岩喊道。

Shaw拦住他，“不用着急，你先去悬崖，我亲自通知其他狼，我们在那里汇合。”  
Erik飞快地爬上山顶。夜已经深了，月亮透过层层的乌云发出惨败的光。  
Erik凭借着朦胧的月光在山顶的碎石和枯萎的杂草间搜寻Jakob痕迹。它仔仔细细地把山顶翻了个遍，连石头的缝隙也没放过，却什么也没找到。Erik的心中充满悲愤，它忍不住伸长脖颈，发出一声又一声凄凉的呜咽。如果世界上真的存在鬼魂，它希望Jakob显灵，告诉它谁才是真正的凶手。  
砰的一声，Erik的左肩中了一枪，巨大的冲击力伴随疼痛袭来，要不是它用爪子先一步抓紧岩石，它早就掉下悬崖了。它忍着疼试图用能力愈合伤口，但它用尽全力却仍然止不住血。  
一名男子从灌木丛后走了出来，借着月光Erik看到他大约四十多岁，穿戴整齐，双手握着一只猎枪。虽然样子变了，但气味没有丝毫变化，Erik意识到他是人类形态的Shaw，它瞬间明白了一切。  
“我觉得你快支撑不下去了。”Shaw用脚踩住Erik奋力向上爬的前爪，“毕竟我用了银质子弹。我们族群的唯一弱点你最清楚不过了。”  
“杀了我，否则我一定会把你撕成碎片。”  
Shaw并不在乎Erik的威胁，他的脸靠近Erik，“死对你来说太仁慈了。我考虑是否该把你送进马戏团。”他很快否认，“ Rhodes爵士需要一张狼皮铺地板。不过，他的条件很苛刻，必须保持皮毛完整。你的伤太重，满是伤痕的皮换不了几个钱。”他想了一会，用枪托给了Erik后脑最后一击。  
“有个地方很适合你，我保证你会爱上它。”Erik昏迷前听见Shaw说道。

Erik被叫醒的方式它不愿再回忆。每受到一次鞭打，Erik心里就更痛恨Shaw和Stryker。  
Stryker返回来的时候看到肉一口没动，他把肉塞进门内，用木棍敲打铁门，“吃掉它！”  
Erik朝他咆哮，Stryker停止敲打，“要不是你还有点用，我早就宰了你了。”  
无论接下来Stryker说出多么肮脏的字眼，Erik都没碰那块肉。

过了一会，另一个强壮的男人出现在闸门外，他双手攥着一只长木棍，木棍一端绑着一个绳圈，他把绳圈套上Erik的脖子，想把Erik从门内拽出来。  
Erik用尽全身力气往后拖拽，男人的木棍差点脱手。Stryker从场外叫来三人帮忙，他们一齐扯住木棍的后端，合力把Erik拖到闸门外。Erik进入场地，脖子上的绳圈随即解开。  
闸门外面是一个圆形的围场，中间被一个铁栅栏分成两半。地面充满了呛人的血腥味和尿液的味道，每一寸土地似乎都埋葬着无数动物的灵魂。场地外围着两层木栅栏，木栅栏外还拦着一圈铁丝网。  
大约有五六十人站在铁丝网外围，他们看到Erik全都愣住了。他们没想到围场出现了一头如此可怕的野兽。  
它全长两米左右，肩高少说也有一米，灰色背毛，左肩鲜血淋漓，当然如果不是带着伤，那个好运气的Stryker也不会捉到它。  
当Erik发出愤怒的吼声的时候，Stryker得意地喊道：“下注吧，各位。”  
“我全部的钱都压它。”  
“它受伤了，撑不了多久。它要面对的是连赢五场的总冠军Balam。”  
“Balam上回比赛后就疯了，谁都不知道它还能活多久。”  
“如果有谁能结果Balam，恐怕是这个新来的家伙。我全压它。”

等所有人下完注，四个强壮的男人把一个巨大的铁笼子抬进场内。  
一头野兽趴在里面，看上去像睡着了。其中一个男人用脚踢了踢笼子，它在原地来回打转。另一个男人用一个铁钩打开笼门，它咆哮着从里面跳了出来。  
“Balam！Balam！Balam！”不少人跟着叫起来。  
它看上去不像条狗，更像头棕熊。血统上可能是圣伯纳犬和大高加索犬的混种。身长和Erik差不多，棕色色背毛，全身遍布着各种大大小小的伤痕。它血红色的眼睛盯着Erik，鼻子喷出阵阵热气，嘴巴半张着，白森森的牙支出嘴唇外，口水顺着嘴角滴落到地面上。  
如果没受伤，Erik想战胜一个疯子也并不是容易的事。

没有主人的任何命令，也没有任何暗号。中间的栅栏一撤掉，Balam立刻朝Erik发起了攻击，它一跃而起扑向Erik，牙齿对准Erik的脖颈。Erik灵活地闪开，Balam扑了个空，牙齿在Erik的脑后合拢发出哐的一声。  
人群发出一阵阵惋惜的声音，他们都期待Balam速战速决杀掉Erik。

Balam虽然疯了，速度却快得惊人，Erik转身的瞬间，后背就挨了Balam的爪子一下。Erik身体下压，Balam锋利的爪子在它的背上留下了一道浅浅的伤口。空气中的血腥味更浓了。  
人群开始传出一阵阵嘘声。Erik彻底被激怒了，它恨不得杀掉这群邪恶的疯子。  
“给我上，Balam!让它看看你的厉害！”Balam的主人喊道。  
Erik一直观察Balam的进攻方式，Balam的攻击毫无规则，一味的用蛮力。大多数时间他都朝着Erik的伤口攻击。Erik及时地闪避开它的每一次攻击，它变得异常烦躁，企图直立用全身的重量压倒Erik。Erik瞄准Balam左遍的空隙，灵活地跳到Balam身后，敏捷的跃起咬住Balam的后颈，Balam痛苦地嚎叫起来。  
Erik绝不会松口，它的体力已经到了极限，只要稍不留意，Balam就会反过来把它撕碎，它不能给它任何机会。  
时间比Erik计算的要快，不到五分钟Balam轰然倒地，人群中传来呼喊声。“杀掉它！杀掉它！咬断它的喉咙！”  
Erik并没有照它们的想法行动，它踩着Balam的身体奋力一跃，跳出了围栏外，在人群中寻找Stryker的身影，它记得他刚刚就站在围栏外面。人们看到这个场景，惊恐地朝四方散开。  
“砰”的一声，Erik的腹部中了一枪，他低头看看伤口，扑向Stryker，Stryker抬手又补上一枪。  
Erik摇晃一下倒了下来，Stryker小心翼翼地挪到它旁边，枪口抵住Erik的头，手指搭在扳机上。“去死吧！”  
Erik不甘心地朝Stryker龇着牙。忽然一个声音大声呵斥：“快住手！”  
一个小个子男人挤开层层人群走了出来。“你们这些恶魔！你们这些卑鄙、肮脏的混蛋！”  
Erik的目光停留在小个子男人的脸上，彻底失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

三

Erik再度陷入同一个恶梦中。梦里Jakob远远地跑在前头，它怎么也追不上。等它跑到筋疲力尽，Jakob忽然停了下来。不说话也不动，Erik忍不住上前用鼻子推推它，下一秒Jakob一块块碎裂在Erik面前，像是被砸碎的石膏像。它的头颅躺在地面上，眼里流出红色的血泪。  
“我死了，但你还活着。”Jakob的头说道。  
“是的，我还没有杀掉Shaw，我不能死。”  
Erik重复那个罪恶的名字睁开了眼睛。它的眼睛适应了一会光线，开始打量四周。  
它没有关在笼子里，而是置身于一间狭长的小屋中。小屋墙壁粉刷成白色，地面铺着橡木地板，地板面满是坑坑洼洼划痕。房间左侧的门开着，里面布置一张单人床和一个衣柜。  
房间右侧是一扇凸肚窗，棕色的厚窗帘敞开， 窗台摆着一个玻璃花瓶，里面一束蓝钟花在夜色下低垂着头。窗子两侧挤着两个书架，书架塞满了书，看上去似乎要塌了。书架旁是一张胡桃木桌，木桌很久，早已褪了色。桌下摆着一只黑色的手提包，桌面上摆着一摞书、一个座钟和两张照片，其中一张照片是一对夫妇，他们并肩站在庭院中，怀里抱着一个沉睡着的小婴儿。另一张照片仍是他们，他们坐在房间里一个少年站在他们身后。不知道为什么，Erik觉得他们看对方的眼神充满敌意。  
Erik正对面是一个石砌壁炉，壁炉上方挂着一张风景画。画上是一片浅浅的池塘，池塘中心倒影着天空和云，画的右下角写着“Charles”和“1860”。  
壁炉旁边放着一张沙发和一把扶手椅，那个小个子男人坐在椅子上，左手支撑头，右手捧着一本《弗洛斯河上的磨坊》。手背上两条暗红色的抓痕引起了Erik的注意，Erik确信它是自己的爪子留下的，但它想不起来什么时候留下的。它继续打量男人，男人嘴唇抿着，眼睛紧闭，看起来睡得很熟。

Erik站起身，一条棕色的羊毛毯随着动作掉落地面。伤口传来一阵不容忽视的抽痛。它微微侧头舔舐伤口，发现左肩的伤裹着厚厚的纱布，散发着一股酒精的味道。Erik试着挪动四肢， 它感到每一块肌肉、骨头都脱离了掌控，每走一步都像在沼泽中跋涉。  
它小心翼翼地靠近男人，男人十分英俊，大概二十五岁左右。他的头发是深褐色的，浓密、柔软。身穿白色衬衫，下身搭配毛料长裤裤，脚上穿着一双灰色的便鞋。  
它贴得更近，观察男人的脸。内心却开始怀疑最初的判断。它无法确定他的年纪，对方脸颊和鼻梁的一些小雀斑让它迷惑。他可能二十岁，也可能不到十八岁。  
他皮肤很白皙，不过是健康的那种。Erik嗅闻男人身上的味道，没有烟草和酒精和汗臭的味道，只有一股淡淡的肥皂味。他顺着男人的手臂往下，继续嗅闻他的手指，手指很干净，散发酒精和药味，Erik确信是这个人为自己做了包扎和缝合。  
Erik后腿直立，前脚搭上椅子的扶手，想去嗅闻男人的脸，这时候他看到男人的眼皮动了动，睁开了眼睛。  
男人吓了一跳，书掉落到地上。然后他很快恢复过来，并伸出一只手，试图用手背抚摸Erik的背毛安抚Erik，“别怕，你安全了。”  
Erik后退两步朝男人龇出满嘴尖牙，喉咙里发出咯咯的声音。男人犹豫了一下，却没有收回手，“我和Stryker不是一伙的。我出诊的路上遇到了你，那时你的状况很糟糕。相信我，我是你的朋友。”  
男人站起身，退到书桌旁手朝后摸索着拉开抽屉，他做这一切的时候仍然保持着面向Erik。Erik拱起后背，只要男人掏出枪，它会马上扑倒他，咬断他的脖子。  
他从抽屉里摸一块奶酪和一块面包，慢慢俯下身放到离Erik两步远的位置。“我知道它可能不合你的胃口，不过Alexandra夫人只剩下这些。明早我会为你准备一顿像样的大餐。”  
Erik嗅了嗅，面包干巴巴的，乳酪散发着一股怪味。它皱了皱鼻子，用爪子把它们推到一边。  
男人看出食物不合Erik的胃口，就拿起桌面上的杯子倒了满满一杯水进去，然后把杯子放到面包旁边。“至少喝点水，你睡了一整天，我猜你该渴了。”  
Erik的确非常渴，它小心地舔了一口，眼睛警惕地盯着眼前的男人，男人朝他露出一个无奈的笑容。  
水很干净，没有怪味，也没有投毒。Erik一口气把水喝了个一干二净。它看看男人，又看看杯子，男人动也没动，它粗暴地把杯子推到一边。  
“脾气暴躁的家伙。”男人咕哝着，但还是为它添了两次水，Erik全都喝掉了。  
Erik喝完水，转身朝着门的方向走去。走到门口，它用爪子推了推门，门锁着。门外散发着陌生的味道。它无法辨别这里离基诺沙有多远。它回过头看男人，希望眼前的家伙能理解它的意图打开门，否则它绝对会撞开它。  
“你还不能走。”男人做了个手势示意Erik不要激动。“等你伤好，我会放你离开。在那之前，你得和我住在一起。”  
Erik不需要弱小的人类替他担心。它要找到Shaw，它要报仇，一刻也不能等。  
想到这里，它后退几步猛地起跳，侧身往门上撞去。  
男人手忙脚乱地抱住了Erik， Erik下意识咬住了男人的手掌，男人吃疼倒抽了口气，却把Erik抱得更紧。Erik没松口，它感到牙齿间充满了甜腥的味道。  
男人脸埋在Erik侧颈的皮毛中，双臂极为小心地避开它的伤口。“我不会伤害你。我发誓你不会再经历那种事了，我会保护你的。”  
Erik感到好笑，男人的心脏都快跳出胸膛了，却还在努力安慰它。而且他不高大，也不强壮，甚至毫无警惕心。Erik只要转头张开嘴巴，再轻轻合拢，就能瞬间咬断他的脖子。Erik好奇什么阻止了它而没有那么做。它张开嘴，让男人抽出手掌，喉咙仍然发出警告的吼声。  
出乎它意料的是，男人没第一时间检查手上的伤，也没后腿。他抚摸Erik的后颈，动作十分温柔。Erik仿佛回到了儿时，Edie正为它舔毛一样。这样想着，Erik安静下来。  
感到Erik不再挣扎，男人说道：“我叫Charles Xavier。”  
Erik用鼻子发出了一声轻哼。  
Charles歪着头思考了一会，“恐怕我听不懂你的名字。等有空我会为你起个好听点的名字。”  
Erik又吼了一声。它的名字永远都是Erik。  
Charles到盥洗架旁洗了手。Erik盯着他的动作，他往伤口涂酒精的时候皱起了眉头，Erik并不想往他的方向看，但它的愧疚之心却迫使它转过了头。  
Charles熟练地包扎好手掌，不让Erik担心似的朝Erik扬了扬。“看，没事了。”  
他坐回扶手椅，继续读书。Erik盯着他不放，隔了几分钟，他抬起头，把《弗洛斯河上的磨坊》的书皮给Erik看。“感兴趣吗？”  
“不。”Erik想。  
Charles显然不这样想，他读了一段，Erik喉咙里发出咕噜的声音。Charles想了想，换了本《七盏灯之谜》，“它是本非常精彩的侦探小说，你会爱上它的。”他轻咳两声，“Carmen慌慌张张地冲进门内，‘先生，Bennington探长来了，还带来了三个凶恶的男人。Steinbeck先生此刻正在想他出门该系哪条领带。没有什么事比它更重要，他可不想被俱乐部的人嘲笑……’”  
Erik打了个大大的哈欠，它认为即使Charles再不聪明也能领会它的意思。  
“好吧，该睡了。”Charles看了看钟，往壁炉中添了两块炭火，等炉火变旺他再度开口。“我五岁的时候曾经养过一只刚毛猎狐梗，叫弗莱维斯。它每天都待在壁炉旁边，我的保姆用扫帚赶它都赶不走。”  
我不是你养的狗！Erik朝Charles低吼，希望Charles能为说出的话而感到羞愧。  
Charles并没有感到一点害羞，他在Erik的吼声中换完睡衣，然后再度靠近Erik。Erik这回没有攻击他，它想知道Charles打算做身。  
Charles双手环抱住Erik的腰，试图把Erik抱起来，就他形容的曾经如果抱弗莱维斯那样，一只手抱着腰，另一只手托着屁股。但他试了几次，也没让 Erik往壁炉挪动半步。  
“我以为你会喜欢睡在壁炉旁。”Charles叹了口气，回到卧室爬上床，再裹好两层厚毛毯。“或者我床边。这屋子这两处地方最暖和。”  
Charles准备关灯的时候，Erik走到床边，Charles伸手摸了摸它的背毛。“晚安，乖孩子。”  
他的语气就像在形容一只毛茸茸、傻乎乎的刚毛猎狐梗。  
我才不是什么乖孩子，我只不过想再咬你一口而已。Erik愤怒地想。  
它的耳边传来Charles均匀的呼吸声，它顿时觉得独自生闷气有点蠢，于是它趴下来闭起眼睛，让思维沉入黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

四

Charles醒过来的时候天刚亮。他从地板坐起来，正对上一双灰绿色的眼睛。眼睛的主人喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，好像在质问Charles，“告诉我这是怎么一回事？为什么你会睡在我旁边？”  
Charles忽略了狗狗的问题，伸手去揉狗狗毛茸茸的脑袋，“早，睡得怎么样？”  
狗狗咕哝了一声不自在地挪开了脑袋。  
“冷漠的家伙。”  
昨晚狗狗因为麻醉还没消退很快就再度陷入昏睡，但在睡梦中，它的四肢不停地抽搐，仿佛要赶往某个地方。Charles想尽了安抚的办法却丝毫不起效，于是他抱着毯子在狗狗旁边躺下，手尽可能轻柔地抚摸狗狗的脖颈，直到它平静下来。他抱着毯子返回床上，狗狗的四肢再次抖个不停，于是他重复刚才的动作，最后他也迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
Charles换衣服的时候，狗狗坐在旁边用前爪不停地挠肩膀上的绷带和脸颊，他试图用毛巾给狗狗擦脸清洁，但它十分抗拒，还朝他低吼。Charles只好放弃了。  
Charles穿好衣服准备到楼下吃饭的时候，狗狗紧跟在他身后，看上去也想一同前往。Charles坚决地把它锁在了房间内，关门前他朝门缝内的狗狗说道：“我会给你带早饭。等你身体好一些，我们再去树林散步。”  
下楼时Charles听见爪子用力挠门的声音，他希望门板能结实一点，至少能撑到他回屋。  
Charles一边吃着早饭，一边向新来的厨娘Alexandra额外要了一大份牛排。Alexandra是个四十多岁的女人，体格强壮结实。她穿着黑色衣裙，腰间系着白围裙，袖子挽着，露出一双棕色的手臂。她的头上总裹着头巾，头巾边缘垂着几缕又粗又黑，像棕毛刷一样的长头发。  
她神色古怪地看了Charles一眼，说了一句罗马尼亚语。Charles只能听懂其中几个单词，她提到了“Doamne上帝、Diavolului恶魔、A părăsi离开。”  
“夫人，你还好吧？”  
Alexandra单手比划着连着说了好几句话。她的语速极快，Charles一个字也没听懂。接下来她把盘子重重往桌面一摔，走了出去。  
Charles不知道她发生了什么事才会这么反常。  
“别在意。她总是这样。”店主Greystone是个身材矮小的老年男子。他结过两次婚，两任妻子都去世了。他本想求Alexandra做他的第三任太太，但Alexandra想都没想就拒绝了。  
Greystone手点了点自己的额际。“她这里出了问题。每逢月圆她不吃不喝躲在房间，那时候我只能另找人手。我问过她，她一个字也不肯透露。我管不了她，只能随她去。要我说，给她开一盎司阿片酊，她好好睡一觉，醒过来什么都忘了。当然，最好的治疗方法是放血。我三十年前感染了天花，靠放血救了我一命。”提到放血疗法，他的眼睛充满一种奇异的光彩。“到时候我会帮你按住她的，她的力气很大，你一个人对付不了她。”  
“我不会为她放血，如果她需要我会为她开点镇定的药。”  
“药？酒是治疗一切疾病的唯一方法。”Greystone说完干掉半杯自酿酒。他喝得很急，有些酒洒到桌面上，他用手指沾着酒塞进了嘴里。要不是周围的人太多，他准会用舌头把桌面舔干净。  
“为了健康，你得少喝点。我担心你的痛风随时会发作，到时候我也帮不了你。”  
“让我戒酒，我宁可死。”Greystone给Charles倒了满满一大杯，Charles无法拒绝他的好意，只得把酒放在一边。他如果喝掉一口，Greystone准会为他续杯，直到Charles喝到醉为止。

Charles打算离开的时候，邻座一个抽着烟斗的男人坐到Charles旁边。他身材矮胖，脸颊浮肿，常年穿一件棕色外套，戴着一顶同样颜色的鸭舌帽。Charles和他并不熟悉。他对他了解来源于店主和其他顾客的闲聊。Albert Shipman，四十六岁，附近林场的伐木工，一直没有结婚，两年前曾经传出他和寡居多年的Gein夫人订婚的消息，但自从Gein夫人不声不响地离开森特罗利亚，他就又变成了一个快活的单身汉。  
“那真是一条好狗。我很多年没见过这么巨大的狗了。我敢说它肯定有纽芬兰狼的血统。”Shipman凑近Charles，“花多少钱买的？”  
Charles和Stryker交涉的时候花了两百块。没人愿意帮他把狗狗带回家，他额外付了一百块，才有另外两个成年男人帮他搬上楼。  
Charles照实说了。  
“它值这个数。不过，它的伤不轻，要是伤口感染，能不能活下来都成问题。”Shipman吧嗒吧嗒抽了两口烟，连着从嘴里吐出一串圆烟圈。“把它卖给我，给你五百块，现金交易。”  
“这不是钱的问题。等它伤好我打算把它送回森林。”  
Shipman像看傻子一样看着Charles，然后放下烟斗笑了，“你一定觉得五百块太少。”他的话中多了一层嘲讽的味道。“八百，我不会出更多的钱了。要知道买一匹上好的骟马还不到三百块。”  
“很抱歉，我不卖。”Charles站起身冷冷地说道。  
Shipman 拦住他，“你不知道它值多少钱。我们合伙，带它参加斗犬。你能赚一大笔钱，比你在这里当一辈子医生赚得都多。”  
“我的钱足够用了。另外，我讨厌斗犬。”Charles带着牛排和酒上了楼。

他进门的时候做了一番心理建设，因为他猜测狗狗可能已经打破窗子逃走了或者把房间里的家具咬成了碎片。想到这里，他万分后悔没有留一根骨头给它磨牙。他一边计算着羊的腿骨还是牛的腿骨更耐咬一边打开了门。  
狗狗安静坐在门边，看上去自Charles出门起它就待在那个地方。Charles感到一丝内疚，他把盘子放到了地面上。“早饭。”  
狗狗动也没动，为了让狗狗消除警惕，Charles特意切下一小块放进嘴里。“味道不错。”  
狗狗站起身，小心地撕了一块，然后大口大口把牛排吞下肚。  
狗狗吃饭的时候，Charles一直站远它的旁边，他知道这样能让狗狗渐渐熟悉他的气味，不会过度紧张。  
等狗狗吃完，不停地舔着嘴唇的时候，他蹲下来，“看来它合你的胃口。好吧，让我看看你的伤。”  
Charles缓慢地对着狗狗的正面伸出手，让它看清楚自己动作而不会产生敌意。  
狗狗凑过来的时候，Charles心底还是轻颤了一下，但狗狗只是反复嗅闻他手上缠绕的纱布。  
“我好多了。”Charles检查狗狗的伤，“你的伤也好多了。”  
他歪着头打量眼前的动物，“你不像任何一种狗，也不像狼。我查过书，唯一和你相似的动物是恐狼，它已经灭绝一万年了。所以你到底是什么？”  
狗狗仿佛没听懂Charles的话，它趴到桌子边伸着鼻子嗅闻杯子中的酒，Charles把杯子拿到窗外倒掉，“为了你的健康着想，我不能给你喝这个。我在一本书上读到过，葡萄对狗狗的肾脏不好。”  
Charles注意到狗狗翻了个白眼。为了转移它的注意力，他把一只落单的羊皮手套扔给狗狗玩耍，狗狗用爪子把它弹到一边，看起来它对这个玩具不感兴趣。Charles在心底叹了口气，恐怕狗狗咬着玩具打滚的画面他永远也无法看到了。  
“更令我感到奇怪的是，趁着你昏睡的时候我检查过你的皮肤和耳朵，以及牙齿。”Charles做了个抱歉的手势，因为狗狗的眼神中流露出强烈的敌意。“我没打算研究你，我只是好奇罢了。我从未见过狗狗的牙齿长成这样，犬齿和门齿毫无磨损。要么你刚长出牙齿，要么你的牙齿一直保持着新生的状态。接着我又检查了你的爪子，从你爪子来看，你至少二十岁了，这简直是一个奇迹。可你的骨骼完全不像只上了年纪的狗。不管怎样，Michael，你是个美丽的生物。”

Erik把这个名字读了两遍，它想起昨天Charles临睡前为它读的那本侦探小说，Michael是书中侦探的名字，他是个喜剧演员，身材矮胖，头发稀疏，常常挥舞一根檀木手杖。想到Charles居然用如此滑稽的人物为自己命名。Erik用一连串吼声表达了不满。  
Charles做了个停止的手势。“我非常欣赏Michael，他正直善良、聪明机警，是个出色的侦探。而且我最欣赏他每次破解谜题时都讲的那句台词‘帮我搬把椅子，我来给你讲一个很长的故事。’”他朝Erik连连点头。“我正式命名你为Michael Xavier。”  
Erik持续的吼声把隔壁的房客全引了出来，Charles只好重新考虑狗狗的名字。  
“‘忠心’怎么样？”没等Charles说完，Erik直接把《保尔和维吉妮》撕成了两半。

自从狗狗住下，Charles就没再见过厨娘Alexandra出现在他的十英尺范围内。  
有天她终于忍不住了，对Charles说道：“先生，把它送走吧，我不指望你杀掉它，因为没有什么力量能让它死亡。那只狗来自地狱。你看到了，它受了那么重的伤，如今却活蹦乱跳的。”  
“正因为它受了伤，我才不能送走它。请放心，它十分温和，不会伤害你的。”  
Alexandra又说了一些Charles听不懂的句子，回到了厨房。  
Charles打定主意要保护好楼上的狗狗，因为她眼神中除了恐惧，还有一丝恨意，好像要亲手给它两枪似的。


	5. Chapter 5

五

接下来的两天，Charles和狗狗同吃同住。Charles的生活很有规律，早晨六点钟起床，吃完早饭，他选择看一会报纸或者书，然后带着狗狗散步。Charles本想用一条坚韧的皮带当做牵引绳拴住狗狗，不过不到半分钟它就把它撕烂了，所以他只好顺它的意。为了不打扰其他客人，Charles总带着狗狗从后门出去，散完步再偷偷溜回房间。  
七点钟他到诊所出诊，中午不太忙的时候Charles回到旅馆吃饭，虽然狗狗不用吃午餐，但Charles总会留一份牛排给它。到了晚上，Charles工作结束，他带着狗狗去附近的树林散步，回家再一起吃晚餐。晚饭后Charles坐在壁炉前读书，狗狗趴在起居室的地毯上睡觉。Charles偶尔会为它念一小段书，通常是《瘟疫年纪事》或者《洞冥记》的某一章节。  
Charles拿起书，狗狗总会露出无可奈何的表情，独自跑回卧室睡觉。他们的相处还算愉快，直到他们同住的第三天晚上。  
那天晚上，失眠的Charles一边读着《汤姆•琼斯》，一边喝着一杯掺了白兰地的热茶。《汤姆•琼斯》是Charles最喜欢的书，拿起它，他会一直读，读到眼睛酸疼，产生睡意为止。  
座钟指针指向一点，Charles揉捏了两下鼻梁准备休息。门外传来了由远及近的脚步声，脚步声像是垫着脚尖发出的，狗狗朝着门口低沉的呵斥声。  
“也许是邻居Fielding，他喝多了常常走错门。”Charles对它说道。他同时用这个想法安慰自己，他并不会真的开门求证，那样太尴尬了。  
狗狗仍旧吼个不停，无论Charles如何劝阻，它都不肯停下来。不一会走廊的脚步声多了起来。  
Charles不得不向五位被吵醒房客和Greystone保证，如果狗狗再狂吠就把它丢到马厩去。  
“对了。”Greystone拍了拍脑门，从睡衣口袋拿出一封信。“邮差早上送来的，我差点忘了。”  
等所有人离开，Charles拆开信，他把信读了两遍，接着把它揉成一团丢进壁炉。白色的信纸跟着火焰舞动了两下，化成一团黑色的灰烬。  
信带来的影响，并没有随着信纸一起烧完。Charles睡得并不好，天快亮的时候，他下了床，走到狗狗旁边弯下腰，狗狗抬起头嗅了嗅他。他摸了摸狗狗的脑袋，狗狗这回没再龇牙。它也没再乱叫，所以不用去马厩和维尔卡作伴。  
维尔卡是Charles的坐骑，一匹三岁大的栗色的母马。狗狗和她第一次见面并不愉快。那天Charles牵着维尔卡出来，狗狗朝它发出了一声接一声的吠叫。  
Charles原以为暴躁的维尔卡会踢它一脚或者往它脸上吐口水，但维尔卡只是不安地原地打转，连直视狗狗的勇气都没有。Charles扯着缰绳也控制不住它，它不停地发着抖。  
“别吓它，它如果发了狂，准把我摔下去。”  
狗狗用鼻子发出单个的音节，像是警告维尔卡。听到这个声音维尔卡平静下来，低头用鼻子轻触狗狗的下巴。Charles有种错觉，他的马似乎有了新主人。

到了晚上，Charles从邻近的村子行医回来，途经树林。Charles产生了一种奇怪的感觉，那种感觉很难说清楚，像是被谁盯着后背看。他回过头，什么人也没看到。也许是他的紧张情绪传染给了维尔卡，它扬起前蹄，发出凄厉的嘶鸣。  
狗狗不知道从哪儿跳了出来，Charles吓了一跳，“天啊，你怎么跑出来的？”  
狗狗围着他打转，好像检查他是否安全。然后它朝着树林的方向狂吠，Charles顺着方向望去，只看到树木层层叠叠的影子。  
“什么也没有，我们回去吧。”  
维尔卡站着没动，而是朝着狗狗发出一声呜咽，狗狗的喉咙发出类似吞咽的声音，好像在赞许维尔卡的做法。  
“我被搞糊涂了，你们在说些什么？”Charles问道。  
狗狗和马都没回答他。  
Charles回到旅馆的时候，Greystone不满地说道：“你的狗不停地撞门，吵得人没法休息。我本来打开你的房门想教训它一顿，谁知道它一下子就跑出去了，还把Alexandra撞倒了。”  
“非常非常抱歉。我一定看住它。”

第二天一早，天还没亮，Charles被一阵磨爪子的声音吵醒了。他坐起来，用手背揉了揉眼睛，看到狗狗站在桌子边，用爪子不停刮擦手提袋。  
他倒回床上继续睡，并用枕头盖住了脸，“砰”的一声迫使他转过了身。狗狗前脚搭上书桌，把杯子推到了地上。  
它凝视了一会Charles，把目光投向大门，好像在暗示Charles别忘记说的话。

Charles下了床，拉开窗帘，窗外的景色浸在一片白茫茫的雾中。“今天的天气真差。好吧，给我五分钟，我们去散步。”  
Charles穿好衣服，骑着马出了旅馆，狗狗一直紧紧地跟在他身后。  
大约走了半个小时，Charles拉住缰绳让马停了下来，“我说过的，等你的伤好，我就送你离开。回去吧，离人类远一点。”  
狗狗朝着森林深处跑去，不一会，它猛地停下来，回头望向Charles，Charles朝它挥挥手，它转头继续狂奔，迫使自己早点离开Charles的视线。

如果Charles是头狼，它完全可以带它回到基诺沙，组建一个家庭。又或者他是人类，那么他会留在森特罗利亚，而不是忘掉Charles。Erik第一次对这个操控命运的神充满怨恨。  
Erik硬下心肠，不再想Charles。它嗅闻到这片森林很陌生，离基诺沙至少有几十英里远，它打算一刻不停，直接跑回基诺沙。  
空气中有股淡淡的血腥味吸引着它，Erik顺着味道跑了一会，一个吊脚陷阱出现在眼前。陷阱用一个绳圈和两根木棍做成，绳圈另一头连接着两英尺外的柏树。Erik很小的时候Jakob就教过它如何避开这种陷阱。这种陷阱看起来简单，一旦踏入其中很难挣脱。绳圈覆盖着一层落叶，中间放着半只剥了皮的兔子，它黑洞洞的眼眶盯着Erik，仿佛在说，“吃掉我吧，快来吧。”  
兔肉并不新鲜，Erik相信，即使是最愚蠢的食肉动物也不会轻易上钩。谁会在这里布置一个陷阱呢？Erik隐约嗅到一丝阴谋的味道，它正想着，一声枪响从身后响起。  
“Charles！”Erik拼尽全力往枪声的方向狂奔。  
它没花多少时间就返回他们分手的地方。Charles趴在地上，双眼紧闭，腰侧的外套被血染红。Shipman双手握着一只双管猎枪，正用枪托狠砸Charles的后脑。  
Erik扑了上去，毫不费力地扑倒了Shipman。  
Shipman的反应很快，他用枪抵住Erik的眼睛，另一只手勾向扳机。Erik先一步咬住他的手臂，它咬得很用力，牙齿深陷骨头，口腔充满Shipman的血。Shipman疼得大叫，枪掉在地上。他本能地用另一只拳头捶打Erik，试图用蛮力让Erik松口。片刻后，他的动作越来越轻，像在给Erik挠痒。咔嚓一声，手骨断裂，Shipman昏了过去。  
“杀掉他！杀掉他！”Erik凝视Shipman浮肿的脸，脑子里不短充斥着刺耳的尖叫，就在它张开嘴决定结果那罪恶的灵魂时，身后抽气的声音制止了它。  
Erik放开Shipman奔向Charles，用鼻子推Charles的脸。Charles发出微弱的呻吟。Erik清楚，如果得不及时到救治，Charles过不了半个小时就会因为失血过多死在这片森林里。  
Erik看了看昏死过去的Shipman，做出了一个决定。

Charles不知道自己睡了多久，他做了梦又醒，每一个梦都古怪而真实，有很多个梦让他差点忘了身在何处。他睁开眼睛打量四周的时候恍惚了很久，这是他所熟悉的屋子没错，他的记忆仍停留在森林。他把狗狗送回森林，回程的路上被袭击，跌落到马下，接着他的意识一阵模糊……  
Charles全身疼得厉害，想动动手指都异常困难，但他庆幸自己还活着。  
“别动，孩子。你睡了一整天了。”一张满是皱纹的脸占据了Charles头顶上方，挡住了大半刺眼的光线。“还记得谁袭击了你吗？”  
说话的是Andrew Temkin神父，他身材高大，头发花白。Charles没来到村子里的时候，神父也会偶尔充当医生的角色，有时甚至还要给一些村民的牛羊看病。Charles来到村子后，神父半开玩笑说，感谢Charles，他终于能专心治疗人们的心灵了。  
Charles的喉咙像吞了一把沙子发不出声。神父为他倒了水，他侧头喝了一口，嘴里满是呛人的血味，他肯定舌头和口腔都破了，尝不出水的味道。他又喝了两口，仍旧渴得要命，好不容易才努力把恶心的感觉咽下去。“Shipman。”  
“天哪，他为什么要那么做？”  
Charles猜到Shipman 的目的肯定与那只动物有关。“他大概疯了。我怎么回到这里的？”  
“一个年轻人把你送回来的。要不是他，你的血早都流干了。子弹擦着你的腰侧飞过，皮肉伤。我仔细检查过，没伤到内脏和骨头。”  
“他在哪儿？”Charles忍着疼试图支撑着半坐起来，神父连忙把他按回床上。  
“他刚刚还在这里，直到你苏醒前。我问他的名字，他也不说，后来他被我烦得没办法，才告诉我他叫Erik。”  
Charles在心底把这个名字念了两遍。  
“你对他毫无印象吗？”  
Charles集中精力唤起残存的记忆，他记得被抱在一个温暖的怀抱里，脸紧贴着那个人的胸膛，感受着他的心跳。  
Charles挫败地按住了头，“我想不起来。我想知道他长什么样？”  
“他留着暗金色短发，挺英俊的，大概——”神父手指点在空中计算了一下，把手放在比头略高一些的位置。“六英尺高，一百五十镑左右，体格很结实，穿棕色外套，不过衣服不合身，领口敞着，袖子和裤腿短了不少，还光着两只脚。”  
“他有什么特征吗？”  
“我明白你的意思。孩子，他是个普通人，没有什么特别的地方。和你我一样都是上帝创造出来的。个性方面有点古怪，Alexandra给我们端了茶和点心，他不吃也不喝。Alexandra以为是不合他的口味，但我看得出来，他那样的人，不随便吃任何人给的东西。就像我们会往食物里下毒一样。总的来说，我从未见过那么奇怪的人。不，我四十年前在非洲工作的时候曾经——”  
Charles连忙打断他，因为神父讲起过往总会没完没了，“Erik提过他是做什么的？住在哪里吗？”  
神父摇了摇头，“除了待在旁边看我给你治疗，他什么话也不说。我猜测他可能是附近猎场的雇工，看到你受伤就把你送了回来。等你伤好可以去猎场问问。”  
“我感到再也见不到他了。”Charles低声说道。  
神父忍不住安慰沮丧的Charles，“有一个好消息。”他说着走到门边打开门，那只巨大的狗狗坐在门外。“它刚才就想冲进来了，我一直拦着它，以免它影响你的休息。”  
狗狗走到Charles床边，Charles向神父表达了感谢，神父离开了房间。  
Charles抚摸床边狗狗的脑袋，“很高兴你又回来了。我想到一个很棒的名字， “Erik。以后你叫Erik。”  
狗狗没动也没叫。  
“你喜欢这个名字，对吗？”Charles观察了它一会问道：“你见到Erik的样子了吗？”  
狗狗轻声叫了一声。  
Charles叹了口气，“如果你能帮我找到他就好了。”


	6. Chapter 6

六

治安官没找到Shipman，于是他们搜查了他的家，然后在地下室的木桶中找到了Gein夫人的尸体，Gein夫人失踪案因此告破。

Charles养伤期间Alexandra太太把饭送到他的房门口，她坚持不踏进他的房间一步。  
他的病人和旅馆的其他住客都来探望他，不过他们都没敢在Charles的房间多待，因为Charles新养的那只狗狗实在是太凶悍了。每天都来探望而不惧怕Xavier家新成员的人是作家Sam Kahn。Kahn与Charles同龄，身材瘦高，长着一头亚麻色的头发，他穿着时髦，右手无名指常戴一只祖母绿戒指，据说那是他的传家宝物之一。不过，因为每天的抚摸那戒指颜色变得很淡，和玻璃差不多。  
Kahn带着新摘的鲜花，自家厨娘Carlota烤制的点心，以及他的新书探望Charles。  
Kahn从未想他的书可能不受Charles的欢迎。  
那并不奇怪，他的书中主角是一位身材瘦高，亚麻色头发的英俊男子，左手常年戴一只紫水晶戒指。他几乎无所不能，无论是骑骆驼还是修理热气球，驾驶雪橇还是吹针猎野兔，甚至同三头熊搏斗的同时还能单手做馅饼。而他的朋友却全是傻蛋，往往连打领结这样的小事都做不好。  
Charles怀疑Kahn书中一个热心但笨拙的医生原型是自己，因为他同那位医生一样，都住在旅馆楼上，而且与主角相识因为一场意外。如果是，Charles希望他不会成为书中的固定角色。  
一年前Kahn从马上摔了下来，路过的Charles及时把他送回了家，并为他处理了伤口，从那时起他们成了朋友。  
“如果你无聊我们可以玩惠斯特或者下棋。对了，我还给你带了我的新书解闷。”Kahn 把一本厚厚的皮面书放到Charles膝头，“上次我们聊过后我加入了你最喜欢的内容。”  
Charles翻开第一页。“可我并不记得我说过什么了。”  
“你读完它会想起来的。Sandy拒绝了所有人的求婚，决定踏上一段未知的旅途。我安排了一位骑士作为她的旅伴。他们经过沙漠、森林、最后到达地底王国。还有更有趣的部分——”他用手指点了点纸上的某一行字，用期待的目光注视Charles。  
“你提到《光照在黑暗里》是本推理小说。所以我们聊了Sandy发现尸体后做的简单处理，从而推理谁最有可能是凶手。”  
“没错，我在地底王国加了一段即兴推理——关于Sandy的亲生母亲，地底王国的女王被谁杀掉的。”提到推理Kahn来了兴致，他详细地讲述一遍剧情，说到关键点还用书敲击桌面，Charles担心Kahn会把整张桌子都晃散架了。想到这里，他揉捏着额头，Kahn连忙把书拿到一边。“你没事吧？”   
“能给我一杯茶吗？”  
Kahn端茶的时间Charles把书放到了一旁的桌面上。Kahn端来茶，不再提书的内容，他说道：“感觉好些了吗？需要我做些什么，请告诉我，什么都行。”仿佛声音高一点会影响Charles休息似的。  
Charles的目光移到壁炉旁的Erik身上，Erik盯着Kahn，眼神并不友善。趁着Kahn调整Charles膝盖间的毯子，Charles朝Erik做了个“不准咬他”的手势。  
“能带Erik去散散步吗？我养伤的这段时间，它都没怎么运动过。”  
Kahn吞了吞口水，眼睁睁看着Erik把新书用牙齿和爪子拆成两本。他不情愿地说道：“它看起来心情不太好。”  
“Erik别吞掉它，你消化不良。”Charles转向Kahn ，“它总待在屋子里心里肯定很难受，我不放心让它独自散步，说不定会有人想要伤害它。”  
“我认为不会。没人想伤害它，除非他不要命了。”  
Erik朝他呲起满嘴的尖牙，喉咙里发出低声的吠叫。  
“我建议请Temkin神父为它做个小手术。”Kahn结结巴巴地说，“它的磨牙情况会改善，也不会在你的屋里乱撒尿。”  
“Erik是个乖孩子。”Charles说，“而且等它找到一位新娘，生一群小孩。我再考虑你的建议。”  
他们正聊着，“乖孩子”Erik咬着“两本书”走到壁炉前，把它们统统扔进了壁炉。Charles试图阻止Erik，但他的动作过大牵动腰间的伤口，脸皱成一团。  
“别动，我扶你去休息。”  
“不用了。”  
Kahn揽着Charles的腰试图把他抱到床上，Kahn并不是个强壮的人，他的动作十分笨拙，以至于把桌面上的杯碟都撞到了地上。“你看，这地方住不下两个人，你住在这里又不适合养伤。要我说，搬到我家吧，Carlota会把你照料得很好。”  
Erik悄悄绕到Kahn身后准备朝着Kahn的小腿张开了嘴巴。  
“停！”Kahn搂着Charles的腰回过头呵斥Erik，“我学过一点训犬，唔，待着别动！”可他并不像学过训犬的样子，因为加下来，他伸出一只脚踢向Erik的头。“噢——”  
Erik在Kahn的腿上留下了一排牙印，Charles不得不忍着笑为他做了处理。  
Kahn离开后，Charles严肃地训斥了Erik，Erik选择不再理他，独自趴在壁炉边睡觉。过了一会，Charles对Erik说道：“Kahn也是一片好意。”  
Erik连眼皮也不抬，Charles走到它旁边，费力地弯下腰问道：“别生我的气了？吃一块牛排或者一根羊腿骨？”  
Erik仍然没动，Charles无奈地爬上床，“我睡了，晚安。门开着呢，你可以随时进来。”  
半个钟头过去，Charles的呼吸变得均匀。Erik走过去，一段时间过后他低下头，吻了吻Charles的脸颊。

等到Charles能出门，他每天都打听Erik的下落，但是他问过很多人，Erik像是凭空消失了，再没出现过。  
Charles最常聊天的对象还是Temkin神父。他们聊的最多的话题是Erik，关于Erik的样貌。  
神父有时会提及Erik额头有颗痣，有时又改口Erik的头发是棕黑色的就像维尔卡的鬃毛。Charles心里清楚，神父早已上了年纪，很多Erik长相的细节都变得模糊。  
他试图在与神父的交谈中拼凑出一个完整的Erik，但那或许是神父创造出来的形象，而并非Erik本人的样子。想通了这一点的Charles感到悲哀，但他又无法控制自己不这么做。Charles不想接受他们尚未相识，就再无见面可能的现实。

神父走后，那种烦躁的心情或许写在了他的脸上。另一个Erik放下正撕咬的地毯趴到Charles扶手椅旁边，目不转睛的看着Charles。  
“去玩吧，我没心情散步。”  
Erik用前爪推了推桌面的书。  
“你希望我读它？”  
Charles强打起精神翻开书，随口念起来。“她只得再往前走，遇到一个很年轻……天哪！”  
Erik仰起头用鼻子嗅了嗅纸页，示意Charles继续。  
“接下来我不读了。”Charles的脸涨得通红，为了掩饰尴尬他站起身拿起书架上的另一本书大声读起来。比起《十日谈》，这本书无法引起Erik的兴趣，它走回原来的位置继续刚才未完成的工作。  
“你更喜欢上一个故事吗？”  
Erik没理他。Charles好笑自己说了一句傻话，他继续念了一会书，Erik走过来咬住了他的衣袖。  
“好吧，我知道有点晚了。”他看了看钟，时间显示零点整。这几天如果他读得太晚，Erik就会用各种方式阻止他继续熬夜，有时候他会扯住Charles的毯子，有时候干脆直接扯掉Charles手里的书。  
Erik和他养过的狗狗都不一样，它不摇尾巴，不迎接Charles，不舔Charles的手掌，更不听Charles的话，好像Charles并不是它的饲主，而是他的室友。  
Charles把书放到床头桌上，朝Erik道了晚安，然后关掉了灯。

一天又一天过去，Charles的生活再度恢复平静。  
这天晚上，天冷得出奇。Charles穿戴整齐正准备回家，一个奇怪的病人走进了诊所。  
她身材高挑，皮肤苍白，几乎与身穿的白色窄袖长袍融为一体。她满头金发披散着，没戴帽子，也没穿外套。Charles没听到马车的声响，在这样寒冷的夜晚，显得十分诡异。  
她左手握着长袍的下摆压在右手手背上，白色的长袍被鲜血染红了一大片。  
“我马上给你包扎。你得忍着点疼。”没等她开口，Charles先一步握住她的手。谢天谢地，她的手是温暖的。Charles想。  
Charles揭开手帕清理伤口，再重新包扎，她的眉头都没皱一下。  
“别碰水，也别喝酒，割伤不深，不会留下疤痕的。”  
“你的话真多。”她的声音冰冷，让Charles感到一阵寒意。她打量了Charles一会，视线落到一旁的Erik身上。“我从未见过这么大的狗。它是你的狗吗？”  
“别担心，它不会攻击你。大多时间它都很乖很听话。”  
“它卖吗？”  
“它不卖，它是我的朋友。”  
她站起身，伸手要摸Erik，Erik的喉咙发出警告的声音。  
“它一点也不可爱。你该把它关起来。”  
Charles走到Erik旁边，摸了摸它的脑袋，Erik平静下来。  
“能给我开点白喉的药吗？”  
“你看起来不像发烧的样子。”他观察她的眼睛和额头，“你也许有点消化不良，我建议——”  
她打断他，“我怀疑我的朋友感染了白喉，他可能烧坏了脑子。”  
“你最好让他亲自过来。我无法根据你的推测做出准确的判断。”  
“我坚持。”  
“好吧。”Charles离开了房间。  
她解下绷带，用嘲弄的目光打量Erik。“你过得不错。”  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“Shaw肯定猜不到你还活着。”她手指刮过桌面上书的封面，手背的伤早已愈合，一丁点疤痕也没留下。“下个月圆他准备迎娶Edie。”  
“它怎么敢。”Erik的牙齿咯咯作响，“我要杀掉它。”  
“你打算怎么做？基诺沙大半的狼都支持它。”  
“并不是全部。”Erik盯着她。“否则他也不会娶Edie巩固地位。”  
“什么时候回基诺沙？”  
Erik没开口。  
“我很好奇他做了什么，让你乖乖待在他身边。”她做了个手势，“我没必要知道，我做了我想做的，现在就看你的了。”

Charles回到诊室的时候那位奇怪的女子并不在，桌面上放着她留下的诊金。  
Erik维持着趴附的姿势，但Charles隐约觉得Erik好像有心事。


End file.
